The Forgotten Legacy: Forgotten Hero
by Chaosa
Summary: Legally my material. A story I have been working on for some time. Based on an occultic legend, A man from another world and his son follow an ancient legacy. A fight against the two greatest of evils. The Price of failure...
1. Introduction

I'll never forget. How could I? How could anyone? It all happened so long ago. But I'll never forget that day. That day it all started. That day thirty five hundred years ago.

I go by the name Damien Deville. I was but a child when it happened. We lived in vast town deep at the bottom of a great gorge within a large desert; to the north edge was very barren, to the south, it was dry but with some floral life. This was the place we called home.

That day started similar to any other. Crystal called me from the next room. Breakfast was ready, and as usual I wasn't even dressed, or out of bed.

"Oi D breaky time, you up yet?"

"5 mins, Cryssie"

"Hey D, Crys called you yet?" Teleah called almost jumping through my door

"Too late" Crystal called through the wall, and suddenly there I was in my room, with two human alarms clocks talking through my bedroom wall. Normal day really.

"Teleah, you here?" coming from behind the door.

"How do you know I'll be here?"

"I'm you sister, and if you were just a little older, we'd be worried bout you spending so much time in Damiens' room."

Ten or so minutes later at the breakfast table all was a cheer but it didn't take a genius to notice the atmosphere, but we all knew why. You see myself, Crystal, Teleah, Chaleah, and the sovereign Damien were not like most, we had some telepathic and empathic links, and I sometimes wondered how human were, or if were at all.

Anyway, it was as if we all knew what was happening, I knew this as I stood above the center tower of the palace, maybe 30 minutes after breakfast. We all knew something was wrong; as usual Teleah was trying to keep me cheerful. Then as we looked over the north eastern point of the star shaped base of the palace, the shape of a five point star.

"You two up here?" echoed a voice from the stairs.

"How you know we're here?" Teleah asked her sister

"I'm Chaleah" she replied, adding "plus you two always seem to be somewhere alone"

Teleah blushed and Crystal came running up as the four of us spoke. Both Teleah and my sister with us, both families on a single roof they all lived under. Always seemed to remind me how much we owe the sovereign for adopting me and Crystal after our mothers' death.

I still remember what she told us that day. About our father, were he was. At this time I still didn't know what she meant by "He is with his people" on those words she pointed to the north cliffs, were the legendary forgotten people live, and told us "he is with his people, soon you shall see" those were her last words.

I often found myself up here, thinking about those words, looking over the barracks around the palace, at all five points, while staring out at the many field to the East were the framers, schools and where the townspeople lived, then to the west at the beautiful fields to the east, full of flowers. The sovereign was rumoured to meet the "Lord" of the forgotten beyond those fields at the wreckage on a regular basis, I'm not even sure the Lord exists. I always end up looking towards the location of the legendary forgotten base, directly north of the northern point of the palaces star shaped base.

I always look back and remember how ignorant I really was. That day we found out the truth about the forgotten. It must have been near lunch time, maybe around eleven am.


	2. Chapter One: And so it Begins

It all happened that day. I will never for that day. That day thirty five hundred years ago. I started the day he came.

Myself, Crystal, Teleah and Chaleah were having a picnic that day when it started. We left somewhere around eleven AM. While in the fields to the west we talked about the legends, those about the forgotten. The towns' people talked about them a lot. But no-one knew anything until that day. There was an odd aura over the town. Chaleah was not herself. We asked many times what was wrong.

"Nothing much, just issues" was all she would tell us.

Not long after the midday hour we left to return to the palace. That's when it happened. Somewhere within the midday hour, on our way back, we saw one of them for the first time. It appeared in front of us.

"So these are the ones" It said

"So, your finally here" Chaleah proclaimed taking a defensive position in front of us. I saw something I could not understand. When it struck a barrier formed in front of her, after the shockwave dispersed she place her arm aggressively in front her body as if holding a shield and the barrier formed an ethereal medium-sized buckler on her left arm. She swung her right arm in front of her as if to grab something, a semi-corporeal sward formed in her left hand, out of only energy. A mana-forged blade they call them in the royal guard training sessions.

The counter flow energy from the cast seemed to be absorbed into her body. To stripes, thick and dark coloured triangular streaks, appeared on her face, one under each eye, as she replaced her right arm by her side, but still as if ready. These were above a strange mark on her chin, it appeared as they did but conjoining just on the underside, coming up at a steady angle to meet the two just below her ears. The bottom of the mark seemed to disappear down the neck of her top. The one of the left side seemed shorter, only reaching a third of the way past her eye, on the right the upper mark stopped just short of reaching the the end of her eye, not far below it.

As she took a new stance twisting her legs to face it, one clear in front of the other, just to the side, with her weapon in front down by her forward leg and her shield up by her shoulder, as the arm ran across her chest it spoke;

"Draken style, at your age I'm surprised your can think of standing against us"

"Well I am of their kind, what do you expect Oblivious"

"From his daughter, we shall see"

She stood facing it, a large creature; strangely enough it seemed to be a shadow. It colour how so ever was phased, as if was not completely here. Its eyes could be depicted from its obvious head, it stood crouched, as if bone lining its legs, tail and back was curved. Or maybe it was some kind of combat stance; I would not know for a few years exactly what it was.

The battle seemed like any normal one. Chaleahs' style was somehow different from those of the humans we lived with. More fluent, but more counteractive, she only seemed to strike openings, not once did she put effort into a blow that started combat, only one to end it. It went on for a short while, maybe ten to fifteen minutes until…

Chaleah was disarmed, this thing was to fast, it had been toying with her, and she was down in front of us. It laughed as if deriving some sadistic pleasure from this; she appeared injured, but not too much to pull herself to her feet. She had little strength to fight left. And then he appeared.

As if from nowhere, as this thing come in to finish us, a large spear with a spherical weight on one end hit it, knocking it clear off balance, flooring this creature from midair. Then he landed in front of us. A large man, built like some kind of barbarian. His spear seemed to just come to a hand he held out front, his main hand. His back had a massive great sword on top of a brutal looking great war axe. This strange pole arm seemed to be holding a massive amount of energy, something comparable to some kind of powerful spirit, as if a soul itself was held within the weapon. The site of him was terrifying, but somehow he seemed to be safe.

He looked over his broad shoulder at us. As he looked back at it…

"You attack children, defenceless children, Oblivious as usual without honour"

"How did you get here barbarian?"

"It won't be long before the barrier is broken, my people shall not allow this crime at our hands"

"So he has realised, Lord Deville is more then we expected"

Yes you herd correct, it just mentioned our family name, titled as lord. Was it talking about our father? Was he forgotten? Too many questions about him. About both of them. Who and what was it? Who was this man?

It pounced at us; he jumped, in a single swing striking it down with the weight of the weapon uttering the phrase "Soul-Edged Cleve" sent the now ethereal blade of the pole-arm thought its neck from behind. The creature seemed to be defeated, its body started to dissolve. He just left, leaped to a ledge on the cliff his last words "Thank you my friend" as the power emanating from his weapon dispersed.

We got back to town somewhere near 13.30, or 1.30pm. As we entered the palace we were told that the sovereign wishes to speak to us. Chaleah was to meet him in the room behind the throne room personally. The rest of us were to meet him in the throne room.

When we arrived there Chaleah was standing behind the throne to the right. The sovereign, Damien Phsycute, sat in his throne. As we approached, and bowed onto one knee, being how our people showed respect here. The sovereign rose to his feet, and excused us, saying "At Ease".

"So you have met Darren".

"Excuse me father but who is Darren"

"As Chaleah already knew, before today, he is one of the Forgotten."

"I guessed father, But what happened to Chaleah?"

"Are we some kind of yokai?" Crystal asks

"Shall I explain father?" Chaleah requests

"Its ok, my call Cha. Well you see, none of us are human. Damien, Crystal, Your father was of my kind but your mother was human."

"So what are we?" It's not like me to but in, but when this confused but I've got to ask.

"Enjanien" He answers

"What?" synced answers from Crystal and Teleah.

"We're not from this world, I shall explain more as you grow. But we're here by accident, and in our places by the will of the people. I shall explain more when you come of age, and compared to humans, we are more alike the yokai that walk these lands, the humans here know of the comparison between themselves and yokai, but most only groups outside of this gorge know of how the humanoid yokai came to walk this earth. Where we come from all people are of like us, but humans are still on this path. I shall explain more to you when you come of age." This would be five years from now.

That day bred many questions. Exactly what was an Enjanien? Where were we from? Who was my father? Above all of these, one would plague us the most.

It must have been around mid evening, maybe 5.00pmish


	3. Chapter Two: The Dark One

I shall never forget. It all happened so suddenly. I shall never for get what happened. What happened that day.

It was about mid-evening when it started. When he came. It would be many years before we knew what he was. As of this time, he was only known by the people as "The Dark One".

It all started when the sky went dark. This land was in the hotter season, but nightfall started mid-evening. The skies darkened. Clouds came. Clouds as dark and the night sky. The winds blew. They blew with the fierceness of a warriors' sword. The Thunders boomed. Lightning struck. It felt like an apocalypse was here.

No matter what happened, nothing compared to him. He stood high on the southern cliff. He stood looking over the whole thing. He stood laughing as they swam. As they swam in the blood bath. The blood once of the villagers.

The royal guard rushed everyone to the palace. The ward was enough protect to anyone inside. It was not enough to protect them. Over three thousand lived here. Less that one thousand made it. Over two thousand died before reaching the palace.

I could hear the sovereign panic as he searched for us. Thinking we were out there. Neither myself nor Crystal could look away. Yet neither of us wanted to see it. See as those we knew became yet more contributions to the red sea covering the town floor.

We saw as his minions ravaged the towns. The blood, lost limbs, even heads flying around. For everyone who dies one of his seemed to raise. Necromancy. But on the largest scale. How would one hold so many? It was unimaginable. How could one manage such a task. Why would one wish to do such a thing?

I could remember how she held me. It was hard to stand against the fear. But for her I had to. Crystal and myself up here. Alone. Watching what we did not want to. Unable to look away. One cannot describe the fear. The terror. The anguish.

"Damien…" came uttering up the stairs

"…please be here" followed it, same voice but quieter. As if a last hope. It was Teleah. She got here before I could stop her. I'll never forget how she screamed. One could not blame her though. She looked upon him. As did everyone who gazed upon him, she froze.

I could hardly see him. I did see one change. When he saw us up here. He smiled. He wanted us to join his army. It was unmistakable. His minions could not break the barrier. It was so hard to move. Teleah and Crystal both frozen in fear. I could not leave them. I could barley fight the terror running my spine.

He saw us. Suddenly they came. So many. The barrier could not stand it. They breached it. Only a small gap. It came for us. Suddenly a long lightning spear hit the deck. It stuck just an inch away from us. It came through it. The spear was meant for it. I barely gained the courage to look. To see where it came from. It was hers. They had come.

Chaleah and the sovereign. The minions were no match for them, but their numbers were still too many. The royal guard had not the combined strength to face these. How could these two be so powerful. A teenager and a man who had not fought in years. It was almost scary that the blood that separated them from humans was in our veins as well.

He looked upon Chaleah. He threw something. Never before had I known anything that fast. The sovereign barely made it in time. Some how catching the spear within the shadow that covered it.

What was this thing? From what hells had he spawned? It was over an hour until he spoke.

"Looks like your alone Damien"

"They shall be here"

"Your 'friends' are stuck in a false life"

"When he notices we shall rejoin"

"Darou will not come"

Hearing this the sovereign seems to find some comedy in these words.

"The Lord will not abandon anyone"

"Ha,.. We shall see"

Chaleah came inside and used her own power to reinforce the barrier. She stood in front of us. She stood as a shield. This side of her none of us had seen before. She held both the heart of an artist, and that of a warrior.

The sovereign stayed outside the barrier. He stood in the air in front of it. Many fell to him, but there were to many to count still left.

All the "Dark One" done was laugh. His voice echoed an evil. An evil that pierced the soul. The battles lasted for hours. Chaleah could no longer stand, she had given so much of her strength to the barrier. The sovereign was tiring. It all seemed hopeless until the light.

A ring of light exploded from the northern cliffs. A barrier shattered. Suddenly from the shadows they came. Darren was among them, The Forgotten. It took them mere seconds to dispose of the minions.

"Your old tricks again?" echoed from the cliff edge.

He stood there. Another. His gear resembled the shinobi we had only heard of. The one called Darou Deville. The Lord Darou Deville.

From him a light emanated. A power like no other. And some what of a massive aura. An aura similar to that of a yukai, but somewhat different. He bared marks on his face like the sovereign showed in his current state. The effect of this aura seemed to make the same show on myself and Crystal, but only on the right side of our face and our hands. The same marks showing in Teleah, as she was able to show and hide at will. We bared a different hand marking from them, and on a different hand. Theirs on the right, mine and crystals on the left.

"Attacking children, pitiful"

"Your offspring too no less" he said…

… Did this mean Darou was him? Our father? The second from the ship?

"It's Over" Darou declared striking the air above himself.

A single bolt of lightning struck the ground. All of the minions destroyed in an instant. So much power. Yet unlike the others, no darkness. Was he our father, or some kind of demigod? I shall never forget the 'Dark Ones' reaction.

The fear of the malevolent. A rare thing.

"I shall be back… We shall return"

The 'Dark One' literally disappeared. It was something unforgettable.


	4. Chapter Three: Bloodline Revealed

The next year was like hell twice over. I remember waking up the day after it all, I could hear her screaming. From the next room I could hear Crystals' cries. I ran in to find her asleep. Nightmares. It didn't take a genius to know. She was dreaming of them.

Myself I had seen them in my sleep. The images. His minions. I wanted so much to let it out. Show how they felt to me. It wasn't my place. She needed me. With Chaleah and the sovereign in training, Teleah also needed someone. Sometimes it was too much.

Through the wall I heard the door slam. I could hear her in my room. Teleah. Finding it empty she pounced on my bed. I called in.

"In here"

A split second passed. Crystal awoke to us both. I remember how much it had taken. Neither of them could stand even a moment alone.

One could hear outside. The guard, they had been put immediately on a strict training regiment. The sounds of battle drills echoed the canyon. Among the higher ranks she stood. Chaleahs' voice boasted well. Confidence and Authority boomed from her lips. A natural leader. A world mostly of men and a teenage woman of another world was their most reputable.

I left them for only a couple of minutes. I went to get water when I heard. I passed the sovereigns chamber. I heard them. I peered through to see who he was with. I saw him. The Lord.

As I stood I heard all. They talked mostly about us. No names but I could tell. He even talked of our brother. He was younger, living as a child of the forgotten. He even mentioned our mother.

I wanted to enter. I would have, if she did not find me.

"The others are waiting"

She took me to a room. Crystal and Teleah were there. She had brought us to the basement. Below our feet a pentagram logo was visible. I could feel it in my bones. This was not for show. From the surrounding circle an aura filled the room. Strange forces came from every part of it. As I looked at the size of it I could tell, it was a perfect impression including its size. It was the base of the palace.

It was crystal who asked first. We all wanted to know. There was no support, how was the palace standing above us.

"Well… you see, the place we currently stand in. It technically doesn't exist."

Somehow I felt I knew what she meant. We all did but we didn't understand how. After a short pause Chaleah explained;

"I can see you all know how, this is because our fathers are from a world in which this kind of knowledge is comes to the children from birth. Although we must learn, we know in our hearts. This will become clearer soon."

She explained many things to us here but above it all, she explained him. The first we had heard of our father. The man from the sovereigns' chamber, the Lord Darou Deville.

She explained more about us and what we were. She also explained it, the "Dark One".

"Many years ago, as I reached the age you are now, his people were at war with ours. They had been for many centuries. The lead houses became targeted. Both the Deville and Phsycute houses. The leading heirs to our worlds' throne decided to try and lure enough away to allow our people some recuperation time"

"So why here, Why did they come here?"

"Well Damien, with myself, my father and mother and Darou inside the ship we just circled wherever we could to scatter them. After a while and a large battle the ship was too badly damaged and we crashed."

"And our leadership?"

"Well my sister, the people were being led by a lord and sovereign falling to powers grasp faster and faster. Our fathers were not going to interfere until the day one of them came for us, it was one of them, the Oblivious. The leaders were not corrupt just losing a fight no one could see them fighting…"

"No-One?" Teleah interrupted.

"The Oblivious take people by infesting the body and soul with spores, to anyone untrained they cannot be seen. It was our fault they were here. We took back the town and the forgotten from them. We were going to leave the rest but they came to our ship with the forgotten who aided us. It was the peoples choice to be lead by our fathers. Darou had already found a life with a human woman, she died birthing his second son. Our mother died not long after your birth, the force of battle while carrying a child was too much for her."

"What of our brother?"

"Best question so far Cryssie, Lieo was separated from you to prevent them targeting all of Darous children, our father may be the first heir to our home world, but your bloodline continues from the one they fear the most. Darou so far is the first and only mortal to reach his level, known by our people as Primalia, when the synch between the soul and body, between the two primary energies, Chi and Mana reach a level in which is greater than even that known to yokai. As the only one of this level they will want all who come from him dead."

"What do we do?"

"Nothing, He has used Lieo as a method of hiding your existence, he wishes you both to be tested, that is why we are here."

"What of Teleah?"

"Well Damien if you were patient you would find out now is the day she begins her training to replace the sovereign. As for you two you may begin you predestinated testing. But know this, you cannot do this together. You must be separated for this until the time comes. You will not see until your thirteenth year."

"Can you be any less fair Sister?"

"Teleah, I am but the messenger, Crystal you are to meet me here in five days, Damien in seven."

"And what will we be doing?"

"You will know only if you accept, and know this, it is he who will take your answer."

"Our Father" I ask?

"The lord himself."

The next week was not good. I talked with Crystal a lot about it. But one conversation the day before the meeting stood out.

"But if he is our father, why do we not bare the same marks as him"

"Brother, Teleah shows no proof of those of the Phsycute house"

"I'm still unsure, even if it is his blood the Sovereign has been our father since mother"

"Still, is there nothing you would wish to know from him?"

I did not answer. I knew in my heart that my path would lead to him. I also knew that part of me wanted to accept this offer. I knew without asking, she would. He was a protector in his heart, even though she often hid behind me, Crystal could stand as well as myself if she wanted to. Part of me wanted her to turn down the offer, we both knew the dangerous part was surviving in these times.

The day came, the fifth day. I wanted so much to see her return having said "no". I also knew before the day ended that when she left to meet Chaleah she would not be back. I will never forget the last words between us. It may sound stupid but as she left there was only one thing I knew could be said. We had said only two things to each other that day. As met that morning I said we passed on a single message each,

"Good Luck"

As she left to meet with Chaleah a final word was exchanged between us. Knowing in our hearts the other would accept, it is all we could say. In six years we would meet once more, a deal made with a single word.

"Promise"


End file.
